nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 GTR (Street)
The BMW M3 GTR is a race car built in 2001. It was the first M3 to be powered by a V8 engine instead of an I6. The M3 GTR drove many victories in the American Le Mans Series. In 2003 the car won pole position at the 24 Hours of Nürburgring. Because of complains by rivals in the ALMS, claiming that BMW is violating regulations due to the fact, that no road-legal M3 exists, which is equipped by a V8, the company decided to produce ten street-legal GTRs. Overview Need for Speed: Most Wanted The BMW M3 GTR is, unlike its Street Version offshoot, one of the best performing car in game due top its phenomenal acceleration, handling and top speed. Hence it is portrayed as an essential element of the storyline. Both versions of the GTR cannot be purchased in career mode. The Street Version's performance is inferior to its Race counterpart, and has a low top speed. However, it has a decent acceleration and good handling performance. Players of the Black Edition of Most Wanted also receive a red Race Spec M3 GTR, which cannot be used in career mode like the Street Version. The player uses the M3 GTR at the beginning of the game to earn an acceptable reputation in the street racing community of Rockport. The player is introduced to the wanted list by the police which lists the most aggressive drivers in the city. This wanted list lists the fifteen most dangerous racers in Rockport and is known as the "Blacklist" amongst the racers. The player needs to build up a great esteem in Rockport so they immediately challenge Blacklist #15 - Razor Callahan. During the race the player's car suddenly breaks down. This forces the player to relinquish the race. The situation results in the M3 GTR being handed over to Callahan who shortly becomes Blacklist racer #1 using the M3. Mia helps the player out of their bad circumstances by offering them a safehouse and regularly informs them about recent news in the racing scene. Towards the end of the game the player once again challenges Razor to a race. Both the player and Razor are surrounded by police forces after the race. Mia officially unveils her police identity by showing her badge but she also throws the player the keys to their M3 GTR. If the player manages to escape the police then they will be able to keep the car in their safehouse. It is only possible to modify the M3 GTR's colours and remove the existing vinyls. Need for Speed: Carbon The BMW M3 GTR appears again in Carbon as a Tier 3 Exotic car. Performance-wise the car has the same traits like in Most Wanted. The only difference is engine sound and royal blue livery. In Carbon the M3 GTR has a louder transmission whine than in the previous title. The start of the career sees the player escaping the pursuit of a bounty hunter named Cross. The player has their M3 GTR. The player won't be able to escape as they'll drive into a construction area during a cutscene. This implicates their car and totals it. The M3 GTR can be driven again by the player in Quickrace mode after completing the M3 GTR reward card. Need for Speed: World The M3 GTR just performs as well as in Most Wanted and Carbon thanks to its powerful nitrous boost and precise handling. It is often rated as one of the fastest cars in World and is very often used by high level players in any event seen within the game. The M3 GTR was already added in Closed Beta 1 on March 5, 2010. Before the introduction of the GT3 RS and Murciélago LP 640, the M3 GTR held the title of being the best performing car in Need for Speed: World. Its acceleration and top speed are slightly worse to these cars. Compared to most SpeedBoost exclusive Tier 3 cars, the M3 GTR costs 1000 Speedboost less making it a bargain, though it can also be purchased for 1.200,000 in-game cash credits. The SpeedBoost purchase option was added to the car on July 12, 2011. Trivia *In Need for Speed: ProStreet and Undercover, the M3 E46 can be equipped with a M3 GTR bodykit, except in the Playstation 2 and Wii versions. *The TV show 'Tuner Transformation' created a replica of the BMW M3 GTR based on a E46 330ci. Many viewers of the TV show were disappointed by the fact that the car didn't turn out to resemble the M3 GTR from Need for Speed: Most Wanted because of the dissimilar appearance. Stats Gallery File:NFS Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR.jpg|M3 GTR in Most Wanted File:NFS Most Wanted Red BMW M3 GTR.jpg|Red M3 GTR in Most Wanted File:NFS Most Wanted BMW M3 GTR Street.jpg|M3 GTR Street Version in Most Wanted File:Most Wanted GBA BMW.jpg|M3 GTR Street Version in Most Wanted (GBA) File:NFS Most Wanted 5-1-0 BMW M3 GTR Razor.jpg|Razor's M3 GTR Street Version in Most Wanted File:NFS Most Wanted 5-1-0 BMW M3 GTR.jpg|M3 GTR Street Version in Most Wanted 5-1-0 File:Nfs063.jpg|M3 GTR in Carbon File:NFS World BMW M3 GTR.jpg|M3 GTR in World available for SpeedBoost File:NFS World BMW M3 GTR IGC.jpg|M3 GTR in World available for in-game cash File:NFS World BMW M3 GTR Rental.jpg|M3 GTR Rental in World Appearances Race Version *Need for Speed: Most Wanted *Need for Speed: Carbon Street Version *Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 *Need for Speed: Most Wanted Black Edition *Need for Speed: World Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:BMW Category:Rental Cars Category:M Series Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars